Sol de invierno
by ClauT
Summary: ¿Cómo sería para ellos poder estar juntos en el mismo día en que todo comenzó? Un one shot en dos partes bajo un sol de invierno en Londres, donde nunca llegará la noche en Nueva York.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá.

 **Sol de invierno (parte 1).**

\- Entonces, la frase en francés para esta pregunta es, Candy... ¿Candy?... ¡Candy!

\- ¿Hmmmm?

\- De nuevo harás que las hermanas te reten, aún te falta completar el libro de ejercicios – la reprendió Paty cansada de intentar mantener la atención de su amiga.

\- Paty, te juro que lo intento, cada noche me siento y trato de meterme el libro completo en mi cabeza pero es… ¿cómo lo diría Stear?... una cuestión de espacio simplemente no entra en mi cabeza.

\- Puedo apostar que no es eso – suspiró la chica de lentes.

\- Tal vez estoy descubriendo que soy alérgica a estudiar.

\- Siempre has sido distraída, pero hay algo más en lo que siempre piensas...

\- Paty, ¿de qué hablas? Sabes bien que la escuela nunca ha sido mi fuerte y que...

\- No estoy hablando de eso. Tú has cambiado... desde esa noche... – dijo Paty bajando la voz.

\- Esa... ¿noche? – balbuceó Candy mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Sí, Candy, ¿por qué no confías en mí? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Nada pasó, Paty, no hay nada qué contar – dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándose mientras miraba a ambos lados para no ser reprendida por alguna de las monjas, – Debe ser que tengo hambre, iré a mi habitación a prepararme para la cena ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

\- ¡Candy espera! – dijo Paty tomándola por el brazo, se acomodó las gafas y miró a su amiga de pies a cabeza – Sea lo que sea, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Candy asintió, intentando sin éxito sonreír.

¿Cómo podría hablar sobre esa noche? Aun ella no sabía bien a bien qué es lo que había sucedido aquella vez.

Todo comenzó con un sobre que Paty le entregó y que había sido depositado en el buzón secreto que ella y Stear usaban para comunicarse; era de Terry, o al menos eso creyó en ese momento. Era una nota muy rara en la que unas breves líneas la citaban pasado el toque de queda en el establo. Aunque le pareció raro decidió acudir a hurtadillas al lugar en donde efectivamente la esperaba el muchacho.

Quizás ella creyó que en realidad no habría nadie allí y que todo sería una broma de la cual Terry se reiría a sus anchas al contarle la tarde siguiente; pero no podía dejar de acudir, no si él la necesitaba.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido...

¿Cómo habían podido ser tan tontos para caer en esa trampa? Él jamás la citaría de noche en un lugar a solas, él simplemente no era así, pero la nota decía que era urgente y no pudo pensar correctamente.

Gracias a Dios que Terry en el último minuto logró reaccionar asiendo su brazo fuertemente para ocultarla tras los montones de forraje de Teodora. El espacio para ocultarse era tan pequeño que debía abrazarla fuertemente a su pecho, tanto que Candy casi no podía respirar, sentía sus ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas y el corazón a punto de atravesar su espalda y salir corriendo justo frente a sus ojos.

Pero ahora ya nada de eso le preocupaba.

No podía olvidar el calor del cuerpo de Terry atravesando la ropa de su abrigo y llegando a su piel; sentía que temblaba ¿o acaso era ella?

Imaginó que sin duda serían expulsados, y como consecuencia sería repudiada por el Tío Abuelo, lo cual le provocaba un inmenso pesar por haberle fallado como hija adoptiva; pero a decir verdad, tampoco le abrumaba demasiado; sería devuelta al Hogar de Pony... eso la haría un poco feliz, a final de cuentas no encajaba en esta vida aburrida llena de reglas que le impedían hacer casi todo lo que ella amaba. Ser una dama era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ya encontraría qué hacer para no volverse una carga para la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane.

Pero había una cosa más que no había considerado hasta ese preciso momento, si la expulsaban y la enviaban de vuelta a América... nunca volvería a ver a Terry... Y ahí fue cuando su corazón comenzó a doler.

Esa noche, llena de un extraña urgencia comenzó a rezar pidiendo que no fueran encontrados, sus ojos llenos de miedo coincidieron con los azules ojos de Terry que la miraban con preocupación. No quería separarse de Terry, no quería estar lejos de él, ¿qué sería de sus días mirando el atardecer si no estaba él?

Perdida en ese ese torbellino emocional no escuchó cuando las monjas se fueron, tampoco se dio cuenta de la manera en la que corrieron hasta llegar a los dormitorios. El malestar que sentía era tanto que cuando Terry la hizo entrar a la enfermería casi lo agradeció. Tenía el estómago revuelto por el miedo y el corazón tan agitado y dolorido por haber estado así de cerca de haber sido separados injustamente, que cuando la hermana Margaret la encontró, no dudó en que verdaderamente llevaba horas allí, mientras la comitiva de religiosas equivocadamente la buscaba en el establo.

Incluso a Hermana Grey se alarmó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Candy no atinaba a reír o a llorar y eso la hacía verse aún más enferma; finalmente la hermana Celia, encargada de la enfermería, le diagnosticó una infección estomacal grave que la mantendría en su habitación los siguientes tres días.

\- Quizás sí fue una infección – murmuró Candy tratando de darle una explicación a todo lo que sintió, pero terminó por darse una serie de golpecillos en la cabeza – ¡Sí, claaaro Candy! Eso ni siquiera tú lo puedes creer.

Con la cabeza y el corazón hechos un lío, Candy enfiló sus pasos hacia el bosque, trepar unos cuantos árboles y columpiarse entre ellos la ayudaría a tener un poco de paz.

Para Terry tampoco había sido fácil, él no esperaba esto.

Había acudido estúpidamente al establo sin siquiera pensarlo. Eso jamás le había pasado, ni siquiera dudó en acudir al supuesto llamado de Candy. Para él era claro que desde el verano en Escocia, algo en él se había transformado. Él, que sobrevivía cada día sin esperar nada en particular, había deseado que _los días del colegio_ se alargaran, y pasar ese tiempo tranquilamente a su lado.

Justo en ese instante en el establo, en que parecía que ese tiempo llegaba a su fin, sentirla en sus brazos tan cerca de él, había hecho un desastre en su cabeza. Se sentía descontrolado, como si hubiera algo más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Sus ganas de estar cerca de ella habían provocado que se descuidara un maldito instante, y eso podría haber sido desastroso. Si los hubieran descubierto, los habrían obligado a separarse, ella sería expulsada y él... él se quedaría solo nuevamente, ¿qué peor castigo podría haber que ese?

Esa noche Terry pudo ver la mirada aterrorizada de Candy, supuso que sus deseos de ser una dama se verían truncados al ser descubiertos solos en ese lugar. Una parte de él actuó para protegerla, y otra, simplemente por el egoísmo de no perderla, sobre todo cuando por fin podía sentirla tan cerca de él.

Una vez que las monjas salieron del establo, él la asió por la muñeca y corriendo juntos casi a la par lograron llegar a la residencia de las chicas. Colándose por una de las ventanas, Terry casi la lanzó dentro de la enfermería en la que alguna vez la había llevado en brazos, y desapareció de allí tan rápido como pudo dirigiéndose hacia el muro por el que escapaba durante sus salidas nocturnas. Pero esta vez se sentó pacientemente a esperar que las horas pasaran, sabía perfectamente que las monjas habían ido a buscarle a su habitación y resultaría muy sospechoso que de pronto ambos "prófugos" fueran hallados en sus respectivos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Después, simplemente, no pasó nada.

A la mañana siguiente las clases fueron como siempre, nadie preguntó por él ni le reprendieron por nada. Quizás la Madre Superiora ya estaba al tanto de sus escapadas nocturnas y no quiso arriesgarse a provocar un alboroto como el que se había ahorrado la noche anterior.

\- Definitivamente es una vieja cabeza dura – pensó para sí mismo al notar una vez más la fuerte influencia de su lazo consanguíneo con el Duque de Grandchester. A él, nada le pasaría.

Semanas pasaron sin más contratiempos.

Él no había regresado a ver el atardecer, y sabía que ella tampoco; sin necesidad de decirlo ambos habían coincidido en no encontrarse más en la _Falsa Colina de Pony_ , como la llamaba ella. La sensación de peligro continuaba al acecho.

Hasta ahora, y durante todos estos años, Terry no había tenido otra preocupación que él mismo, ahora debía pensar por los dos, pero era tan difícil hacerlo con claridad cuando su deseo de estar cerca de ella era más fuerte que él mismo.

De pronto, un rumor que se acercaba a través del bosque lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Bienvenido el show de la acrobacia!

 _Pero ¿qué rayos?_ – Terry se incorporó sobre el tronco de árbol que había elegido para acostarse.

\- Escocia hizo maravillas en mí, ¡qué bien, nunca dejé de ser la campeona Tarzan! – Candy aun se reía a todo pulmón al llamarse a sí misma _chica Tarzan_.

Desde el lugar en el que estaba, Terry podía mirarla a sus anchas sin ser descubierto, había aparecido ante él como si la hubiera invocado con su mente, como aquél día del Festival de Mayo en que _la vio pero no la miró._

Se veía justo en su elemento, ella pertenecía a ese lugar, libre y alegre... haciendo feliz a cualquiera que la observara. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que dejara de mirar o estaría perdido, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, le gustaba mirarla y deseaba seguir mirándola más.

¡Malditas vacaciones invernales que amenazaban con arrebatarle estos breves momentos!

Completamente ajena a la presencia de Terry, Candy continuó saltando alegremente de rama en rama. Había pasado un tiempo desde que volvieron al lúgubre Colegio en Londres, y había olvidado lo ligera que la hacía sentir ver la vida desde lo alto de los árboles.

Estaba disfrutándolo hasta que se acercó a la zona del jardín junto a la residencia, sería peligroso que alguna monja la viera así que decidió volver a tierra firme. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y la ropa desordenada, era una imagen imposible de ignorar a los ojos de Terry. Definitivamente le llamarían la atención, ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír, ambos eran unos rebeldes, cada uno a su manera.

Pero la sonrisa le duró poco, tenía que pensar en algo para poder verla aun durante las vacaciones... si es que ella también lo deseaba. Ese pensamiento le provocó un agujero en el estómago ¿qué es lo que Candy quería? Quizás para ella sería mejor mantenerse alejada de él, a salvo del peligro, pero Terry no confiaba más en él mismo sabía que tarde o temprano no podría evitar buscarla.

\- Después… – exhaló con pesadez al tiempo en que sacaba su armónica del pantalón, echando de menos un cigarrillo – después hablaré con ella.

Para el momento en que terminó la cena, la inquietud que Candy sentía era de nuevo insoportable. Mientras comían sus alimentos, las monjas comentaban los planes para las vacaciones invernales, en realidad muy pocos alumnos permanecían durante esa temporada en el Colegio, la mayor parte de ellos se iban a pasar las fiestas a sus respectivos lugares de origen, lo cual implicaba que Terry regresaría a la mansión del Duque y no podría verlo hasta que el siguiente año comenzara.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, él no caminaba más por el bosque que dividía el dormitorio de los chicos y las chicas, no asistía a los días de misa – bueno siendo sinceros, eso jamás lo había hecho – no podía ir a buscarlo a la Colina, menos todavía con Eliza engrapada a sus talones, siguiéndola hasta a los baños, y de todas maneras, sabía bien que tampoco lo encontraría allí.

Con un solo deseo en la cabeza, se retiró a su habitación y esperó pacientemente a que la noche avanzara, estaba decidido, esa noche iría a buscarlo a su habitación.

 _._

 _Una cuerda blanca se extiende en la noche como si tuviera vida, y una mona aferrada a ella arriesga su vida saltando del dormitorio de las chicas, al de los muchachos._

Candy no podía ver absolutamente nada, las noches invernales era aun más oscuras en Europa. Rezando por aterrizar en alguno de los balcones y no acabar estrellada en el piso, se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar donde creía que estaba la habitación de Terry. Sintió que en su impulso chocó con algo, pero era tanta la fuerza que adquirió que no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse agradeciendo que había logrado llegar a uno de los balcones.

\- ¡Aaarghh!, ¡pero qué demonios...!

Asustada al escuchar una voz, Candy miró hacia un costado tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad antes de que la persona con la que había chocado averiguara qué fue lo que sucedió. Afortunadamente pudo ver a Terry en el suelo sobándose la espalda. Candy había logrado una tacleada perfecta, dejándolo unos segundos desconcertado y adolorido.

\- ¡Pero tú...! – Terry se contuvo de gritar su nombre. – ¡Maldición!

Terry se incorporó tan rápido como pudo para cerrar las puertas del balcón de su habitación, mirando a través de la ventana hacia el bosque... luego a la derecha y a la izquierda, aguardando unos segundos en silencio, tratando de averiguar si alguien había escuchado el estruendo. Finalmente se dio la vuelta hacia Candy, apretó los labios y levantó una ceja con desconcierto.

Se veía atemorizante.

\- Terry, yo... yo solo quería... bueno es que pensé que... – ella estaba tan nerviosa que no atinaba a completar una frase coherente, de pronto no le parecía ya tan buena idea haber irrumpido en su habitación.

\- ¡No debiste arriesgarte así! – la reprendió Terry – ¡No puedes arriesgarte a que te echen de aquí! ¿es que no te das cuenta?

\- Yo... yo solo quería verte un momento Terry – Candy temía mirarlo de frente y ver unos ojos fríos, como aquella vez que irrumpió en su intimidad.

Terry la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

\- No pongas esa cara de miedo... se te ven más las pecas – él trató de sonreír y tranquilizarse, la verdad es que estaba feliz.

Candy reconoció en esa suave caricia la dulzura en el corazón del aristócrata y finalmente también sonrió.

\- Que feos modales, señorita Andley, ¿es que no has aprendido nada en este "honorable" Colegio? se supone que para eso te enviaron a Londres.

\- ¡Terry! Si hice esto es porque de pronto has desaparecido, las vacaciones están a la vuelta y yo...

\- Y tú sencillamente no puedes vivir sin mí, ¿no es así, señorita Pecas? – la miró Terry sonriendo de lado con coquetería, bajando el rostro y provocando que uno de sus largos mechones cayera sobre sus ojos.

Verlo así era hechizante, Candy tragó con dificultad tratando de controlar las ganas que sentía de rozarlo con los dedos para apartar el largo cabello de su bello rostro.

\- Terry, ¿qué harás en las vacaciones? – ella trató de salir de su encantamiento.

\- Bueno, parece que no podré librarme de acudir a la _cálida_ morada del Duque, siempre está plagada de gente del Parlamento, así que solo dejaré que me vea unos minutos cada día antes de escapar a algún bar – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Terry, no busques problemas! – exclamó ella preocupada, si buscaba una pelea esta vez no tendría a Albert a su lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, _Pecosa_? ¿Estás preocupada por mí?

\- ¡Cállate Terry! Solo quería saber, pero es mejor que me vaya – dijo levantándose de golpe y caminando hacia la ventana.

\- Candy, espera... Mmm si no te marchas a América, ¿te gustaría...?... Ugggh...

¡ _Maldición, maldición, maldición!_

Terry odiaba exponerse al rechazo, pero ya no habría otra oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

\- Pecas, si tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿te gustaría pasar el nuevo año juntos?

La rubia se detuvo de pronto con las manos recargadas sobre las puertas del balcón, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

\- Bueno... Yo no podré marcharme a América... Quiero decir, parece que la Tía Abuela ha ordenado que sus sobrinos pasen en su casa de Londres las vacaciones de invierno, en realidad es una mansión más que una casa, en la zona rica de la ciudad, claro está... – habló ella nerviosa, que cuando no sabía qué decir, simplemente hablaba sin control sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirar a Terry. – Eso no me incluye evidentemente, pero el Abuelo William ha intervenido de nuevo, así que estaré en la residencia de Londres, al menos hasta que Eliza y Niel encuentre la manera de meterme en problemas.

\- Bien, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta.

\- Terry, pero tú estarás ocupado, podrías tener problemas si tú desapareces a mitad de la noche y quizás sea difícil que logres dejar los compromisos con tu padre, será un reto escaparte estando bajo vigilancia... – Murmuró Candy atreviéndose a dar la vuelta y levantar su mirada.

\- Espero que así sea – aseguró Terrence – porque me encantan los retos.

La sonrisa desafiante que apareció en el rostro de Terry era imposible de ignorar. Candy se echó a reír alegremente.

\- Eres un mocoso malcriado, ¿lo sabes?

\- Seguro, no eres la primera ni la última que lo ha dicho, pero tú no te quedas atrás _mona pecas_ , ¿cómo evitaras que tu guardia personal te permita salir de donde sea que planeen retenerte?

\- ¿Guardia personal?

\- Tu primo _elegante_...

\- Terry, ellos no me encerrarán en ningún lugar, y aunque me escondieran en una cueva, encontrarías la manera de venir a molestarme.

\- Ahh, ¿molestarte dices? Te recuerdo que estás en mi habitación – dijo Terry cruzado de brazos fingiendo indignación.

\- Te veré el último día del año Terry – dijo ella mientras abría el balcón sin ganas de irse – ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?

\- Donde todo comenzó – murmuró él.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- He escuchado decir que el mejor lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales es junto al océano.

\- El océano está un poco lejos Terry, ¿a los chicos no les dan clases de geografía?

\- Es una lástima que solo los _nobles_ se marchen a sus propiedades fuera de Londres y los comunes, como tu pretensiosa Tía, a sus residencias adineradas dentro de la ciudad. Podríamos rentar una carreta cuatro días para llegar a Edimburgo, ¿qué tal te parecería eso, _Pecas_?

Seguramente, eso sí causaría que la echaran de la familia Andley sin remedio.

\- ¿Qué te parece si por esta ocasión nos quedamos cerca de Londres?

\- Me parece bien, _aun_ no quisiera ser unido en matrimonio con alguien con tantas pecas solo para salvar su honor.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has dicho _pecas_ , mocoso insolente? – dijo ella mientras daba un paso hacia el balcón, tratando de ignorar la palabra "aun" en esa frase.

\- Nos encontraremos en unos días Candy, en el jardín de la Torre Victoria, ese será nuestro punto de partida... Prepárate – sonrió él con malicia.

Haciendo caso omiso de esa provocación, Candy se despidió con una sonrisa y se lanzó hacia la rama más cercana para evitar que él viera lo sonrojada que estaba.

Los días siguientes le vendrían bien para, en efecto, ir preparado su necio corazón que parecía empeñado en descifrar todos los misterios que encerraba la presencia de Terry.

Continuará...

Notas:

Hola, hola, hola...

Esta media tarde de Navidad quise dejarles un pedacito de one shot que he dividido en dos partes, hoy publico, la primera y la segunda parte será para recibir el nuevo año y conmemorar cuando nuestros chicos se conocieron. No me pude aguantar a publicarlo todo el día 31 así que aquí viene el adelanto y luego lo re publicare completo, ¿cómo sería para ellos poder estar juntos en el mismo día en que todo comenzó?

No es en realidad lo que he venido pensando este año para regresar de mi ausencia del Candymundo y de Fanfiction peeeerooo es un regalito que ha organizado Canulita Pech para llenarnos de historias de Terry.

Las he echado mucho de menos.

¡Feliz Navidad!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, salvo algunas frases típicas que pertenecen a la historia y sus autoras.

 **Sol de invierno (continuación)**

 _Diciembre_

 _¿Qué querrá la Tía Elroy de mí tan temprano?_

\- Buenos días, Tía abuela Elroy, ¿pediste que me llamaran?

\- Siéntate Candice, debo informarte que estarás presente en nuestra gala anual. No me agrada en absoluto, pero formas parte de la familia Andley, espero que lo que hayas aprendido en el Colegio sea suficiente para no dejarnos en ridículo frente a nuestros invitados.

\- Sí Tía, se lo agradezco, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo – sonrió Candy haciendo una curiosa reverencia.

\- Niña, aún muestras demasiado los dientes ¡Este capricho de William definitivamente será nuestra ruina! Trata de imitar la amabilidad y gracia de Eliza, ella y Daniel estarán presentes como anfitriones junto con Archibald y Alistear.

 _Pff la amabilidad de Eliza... la hiedra del jardín es más amable que ella._

\- ¿Me escuchas?

\- Sí, Tía.

\- Será un _soirée_ el día treinta y uno. Es una gala de beneficencia, las ganancias podremos donarlas a algunos orfanatos americanos, una parte podría ser para ese lugar de indigentes de donde te rescataron los Leagan.

\- _Ese_ lugar es el Hogar de Pony, Tía Elroy, y no es ningún lugar de indigentes, está lleno de amor y es sencillamente magnífico. – Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para disimular la rabia que sentía – Es el lugar en donde crecí, donde está toda mi infancia...

\- Por ello es que sin conocerlo, sé que es un lugar de plebeyos.

\- Es inútil, jamás lo entendería – murmuró la rubia empuñando sus pequeñas manos, – Espere, ¿ha dicho el treinta y uno?

 _Rayos, ¡no esa noche!_

\- Así es niña, ¿qué no hablas el mismo idioma?

\- Pero yo esa tarde tengo algo muy importante qué hacer...

\- Tú no tienes nada qué decir, debes obedecer sin discutir. Estarás en la gala ¿está claro? Es una orden del Tío William.

\- Pero...

Candy abrió la boca tratando de buscar un argumento contundente que la hiciera excusarse de estar en la gala, pero no pudo pensar en nada, así que la cerró. Terry tenía razón, la custodiarían para evitar que escapara y no sería precisamente Archie.

\- Yo no lo acepto, pero las órdenes de William son indiscutibles, y ahora vete, tu presencia me provoca dolor de cabeza. Haz pasar al chofer, debe ir a entregar nuestras invitaciones.

 _Argh, esa cabeza dura, ¡ni siquiera quiso escucharme!_ Pensó Candy mientras le daba paso a Steven tratando de sonreírle.

\- Señorita Candice, le agradezco mucho las galletas que me obsequió, gracias a ellas pude realizar los encargos sin padecer hambre – le murmuró el joven empleado que el día anterior se topó con la generosidad de Candy.

\- Nada qué agradecer Steven, lo hice con gusto. Será mejor que entres, la Tía no tiene mucha paciencia hoy.

\- ¡Eso sí que es una novedad! – dijo él guiñándole un ojo y entrando a la habitación.

* * *

 _¡¿Cómo haré para avisarle a Terry?! Estoy segura de que no le hará gracia este cambio de planes a última hora... No quiero admitirlo, pero me pone triste no poder verlo, son casi tres semanas ya desde aquella noche._

Candy daba vueltas en círculo por el jardín sin parar de pensar.

\- Candy si sigues dando vueltas harás un hoyo del tamaño de una alberca, lo cual vendría bien en verano, pero aún estamos en invierno, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Hola Stear, ¿te ha dicho la Tía acerca de la gala?

\- Pfff, sí, será una noche aburrida. Archie y yo planeamos como escabullirnos, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros, pequeña?

\- En realidad yo tenía que ir a otro sitio ese día...

\- ¿Otro sitio?

\- Stear, yo... yo había acordado ver a Terry ese día.

\- ¿¡A Terrence!?

\- Shhh que Archie no te escuche Stear, creo que aún no le simpatiza del todo, o peor aún, ¡Eliza!

\- ¡Cielos Candy! ¿Qué piensas hacer para librarte de la gala? Podría inventar una Candy robot para hacerla pasar por ti, pero no tengo suficiente tiempo para construirla.

\- No te preocupes Stear, de todas maneras todos se darían cuenta de que no soy yo cuando estalle. Ya veré cómo arreglármelas.

\- Lo quieres, ¿verdad Candy?

\- ¿A quién...?

\- ¿Preguntas "a quién"? – repitió Stear levantando ambas cejas con un toque de burla.

\- Mmm bueno, querer... pues no sé, si querer... Es un fanfarrón insufrible, aunque a veces es amable y generoso...

El rostro de aquella rubia con pecas, que había sido parte importante de su adolescencia, brillaba con la sola mención de aquél chico temperamental, no hacía falta que dijera más.

\- Está bien Candy, pensaremos en algo – dijo Stear dándole a Candy una palmadita en la cabeza.

Entrando al interior de la casa, el chico se quedó mirándose en los espejos del lobby.

 _¡Vaya cambio!_

 _Es un misterio el tipo de chico que le gusta a Candy. Un chico dulce al que le gustaba cultivar las rosas y un aristócrata que fuma, bebe y se pelea... Anthony, tan distinto de Terry, aunque creo que en el fondo es un buen chico._

 _Quizás sin las gafas, incluso podría decir que nos parecemos un poco._

Sin sus anteojos, Stear no veía absolutamente nada, y claro, los desastres no podían dejar de ocurrir.

¡Puuuummmmm!

\- ¡Steven, discúlpame por favor! – el chico de lentes se había estrellado con el pobre empleado que cargaba un montón de paquetes y cartas para entregar que ahora se encontraban desperdigadas por todo el corredor.

\- No se preocupe joven, levantaré todo.

Ambos intentaban recoger el desorden tan rápido como podían para evitar que la Tía se diera cuenta y reprendiera al joven chofer.

\- Espera, aquí hay un sobre más... ufff, ¡qué es ese olor!

La encomienda que Stear levantó apestaba al perfume empalagoso de Eliza y estaba dirigida al primogénito varón del Duque de Grandchester. Esa chica definitivamente no entendía lo encimosa que le parecía a Terry, pero esta vez su insistencia le sería de utilidad.

\- Steven, quisiera pedirte algo muy importante.

\- Usted dirá joven.

\- Cuando entregues esta carta es vital que le hagas llegar un mensaje al remitente. Este sobre es para Terrence Grandchester, el hijo mayor del Duque de Grandchester, debes asegurarte de que sepa que TODOS los miembros de la familia Andley estarán en la gala, absolutamente todos, sin excepción.

\- Está bien, joven.

\- Sé que aprecias a Candy, este favor es en realidad para ella también, ojalá podamos colaborar a que este fin de año sea mucho mejor para ella.

Stear aun recordaba lo tristes que estaban todos hace un año, cuando Anthony murió y Candy, con el corazón destrozado, se fue de la residencia Andley. Si de él dependía, se encargaría de poner una sonrisa en ella, como no pudo hacerlo el año anterior cuando fueron sorprendidos por George al dirigirse a escondidas hacia el Hogar de Pony.

* * *

\- Así que todos los miembros de la familia Andley...

\- Sí joven Terrence, eso es lo que dijo su empleado.

\- ¿Y esto es algo que el remitente de esta invitación envía decir para mí especialmente? – dijo Terry tomando con dos dedos la invitación de Eliza, tratando de alejarla de él para no impregnarse de su perfume.

\- No lo sé joven, solo dijo que era un mensaje de los anfitriones.

\- Ugh, no soporto este molesto olor empalagoso, me asquea.

\- Sí joven, a decir verdad hemos tenido que dejar este sobre en el exterior. Su padre lo definió como una peste.

\- Ja, ja, ja, en eso estamos de acuerdo el Duque y yo, solo una peste podría oler así. ¿Me pregunto si será verdad que todos los miembros Andley estarán en esa ridícula gala de beneficencia?

\- Es muy común que se hagan este tipo de galas en estas fechas, ésta al parecer es para los huérfanos de varios orfanatos en América.

\- ¿Huérfanos? Mmm podría ser que esto sea verdad... ¿mencionaron qué orfanatos se verán beneficiados?

\- Parece ser que están ubicados en Michigan y en Chicago, donde las oficinas principales de los Andley se localizan, es una familia bastante conocida en Reino Unido por sus orígenes escoceses. Su padre ya accedió a hacer el donativo, junto con su rechazo a la invitación.

\- Bien, asegúrate de que se envíe concretamente a un orfanato cerca del lago Michigan, se llama el Hogar de Pony.

\- De acuerdo joven, su padre estará contento al saber que se involucra en estos asuntos – dijo el impactado secretario del Duque al ver que el primogénito por fin mostraba un ligero interés en los compromisos sociales de su padre – ¿Desea que envíe también una disculpa por su ausencia en esa gala?

\- No hace falta... Deja arreglado mi auto para salir esa noche.

El empleado trató de no hacer ningún gesto. Claro, era mucho pedir que el hijo de Duque madurara de una vez y se mantuviera alejado de los tugurios que frecuentaba, aun en esa noche. Muy probablemente haría rabiar a la Duquesa y luego desaparecería.

\- De acuerdo joven Terrence, aunque su padre no estará satisfecho – suspiró resignado el empleado, sería una noche complicada.

\- Lo sé... – dijo el chico con sorna – _Y honestamente me tiene sin cuidado ya._

* * *

Esa última noche del año Candy fue ataviada con un sencillo y hermoso vestido color zafiro. No se le había ocurrido nada para contactar a Terry. Eliza se había encargado de romper todas y cada una de las notas que había escrito, incluso para Annie y Patty. Su única esperanza es que el chico se hubiera enterado del evento y entendiera que le sería imposible encontrarse con él.

Tampoco había recibido una sola nota de su parte, quizás habría olvidado que tenían una cita...

 _Una cita con él..._

¿Desde cuándo le llamaba "citas" a sus casuales encuentros? Pensó mientras trataba de rascarse la cabeza. Le molestaban un poco el trenzado que llevaba en el cabello y le hubiera gustado deshacerse de los zapatos altos que le habían hecho calzar.

Para colmo de males, Eliza se las había ingeniado para convencer a la Tía que era mejor que ella se quedara a cargo del guardarropa para evitar que los avergonzara con sus malos modales. Así que casi toda la noche se la había pasado recibiendo una cantidad abrumadora de abrigos, estolas y sombreros. Pero no todo era tan malo... al menos no tendría que estar cuidándose de bostezar de aburrimiento y en algún momento podría quitarse los apretados zapatos.

\- Candy, siento mucho no haber podido hacer nada para convencer a la Tía – dijo Stear resignado – Tampoco pudimos convencerla para que permitiera a Patty y Annie asistir. Eliza se encargó de contarle que Annie fue adoptada del Hogar de Pony y le metió en la cabeza que sería un problema vigilarlas a ambas.

\- ¡Es una víbora! – reclamó frustrado Archie – No tiene inconveniente en expresarse así de otras personas y presume sus modales, ¡alguien tendría que abrirle los ojos a la Tía!

\- Archie, no pelees con ella. Te aseguro que ni a mí ni a las chicas nos importa. Si traes algunos pastelillos a escondidas, yo no tendré nada de qué quejarme.

\- Cuenta con ellos – sonrió galantemente Archie, recordando la noche en que ambos se escondieron bajo la mesa para comerse los postres en la mansión Andley. Parecía que habían pasado años luz de esa época feliz.

\- ¡Archibald, Alistear, la Tía lleva horas llamándolos! ¿Qué acaso no pueden pasar un minuto lejos de esta arrimada? ¿Qué dirían sus _sosas_ novias si llegaran a enterarse, eh? – chilló Eliza con las manos en la cadera.

\- Voy a matarla – murmuró Archie – Juro que un día se me olvidará que es una víbora hembra y le daré un par de...

\- ¡Archie, basta! – lo interrumpió Candy – No vale la pena, de verdad yo estoy bien aquí y Annie sabe que es tu chica, no hay intriga en eso.

Archie no estaba precisamente ofendido por ello, pero prefirió darle la razón y dirigirse al salón.

\- Te traeré lo que acordamos – dijo guiñándole un ojo y retirándose de allí sin mirar a Eliza.

\- Candy, ¿no has visto a... nadie? – susurró Stear a su oído mientras simulaba que se despedía de ella.

\- Stear he visto miles de personas y sus abrigos, ¿de quién hablas?

\- No, de nadie. Al parecer esta vez tampoco tuve éxito – se dio vuelta cabizbajo el chico de lentes – Trataré de vigilar que Archie no se meta en problemas, te veré para la cuenta regresiva.

La noche transcurrió sin novedades, una vez que pasó la hora que indicaba la invitación, muy pocas personas entraban, así que Candy por fin pudo aflojarse el trenzado y andar descalza por el lugar. Con cuidado se asomó por el pasillo para echar un vistazo al salón.

Los chicos se veían realmente guapos, los hermanos Cornwell se destacaban del resto de los invitados. Archie era un coqueto nato, que las pocas jovencitas invitadas, miraban con ilusión, y Stear tenía ese aire intelectual complementado con una sonrisa amable que lo hacían muy atractivo.

Mientras los miraba, una elegante figura se acercó a ella.

\- Vaya, esta noche en verdad te ves como una chica _Pecas_ , por poco no te reconozco... Supe que eras tú al verte espiando sin recato. Sigues siendo una entrometida.

\- Soy una chica Terry, y al parecer tú tienes peor visión que Stear sin sus gafas.

Para escapar de su sorpresa Candy corrió tras la mesa de recepción del guardarropa y estiró su mano para que Terry le diera su abrigo.

\- No me quedaré mucho tiempo – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa – Esto es igual de aburrido que el lugar donde estaba. Son todos gente vieja y solo están platicando, esperaba más de este _soirée._

Candy se río. Pero en seguida se puso seria.

Fue inevitable no recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

Estaba aún más guapo esa noche. Con ese smoking parecía verse más alto de lo que de por sí ya era, su color oscuro hacia que sus ojos brillaran dándole un toque enigmático; llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta que permitía apreciar sus finos rasgos de aristócrata, y su figura espigada y sus hombros anchos revelaban que estaba por convertirse en todo un hombre. Dejaría de ser el mocoso malcriado que conoció un año atrás en altamar... bueno al menos dejaría de ser un mocoso.

\- Bueno _chica Tarzan_ , si ya terminaste de deleitarte mirándome, toma tu abrigo y vámonos.

\- ¡Terry eres un engreído, yo no te estaba mirando a ti! ... espera, ¿irnos a dónde?

\- Ya lo verás, pero necesitas ponerte de nuevo los zapatos.

Candy lo había olvidado, todo ese tiempo él la había visto descalza.

\- Yo... no sé si pueda irme, si la tía se entera es posible que tenga problemas y también Archie y Stear están aquí, y...

\- Candy, déjame pedírtelo apropiadamente. ¿Quieres salir de aquí... conmigo? Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar para recibir el año nuevo, pero tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo.

A Candy le tomó solo un segundo deshacerse de todos sus peros – Dame un segundo para despedirme de Stear... – dijo ella poniéndose los zapatos y corriendo hacia el salón principal.

Se veía tan bonita a los ojos de Terry, ese color azul hacía brillar su cabello como si fuera de oro y su silueta se apreciaba más delicada y suave, como la de una bella mujer. Sin notarlo comenzó a acariciar una estola de piel como si fuera la mano de su rubia cómplice.

\- Oye tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sin duda era...

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! El chico _elegante_ no pudo dejar de hacer su aparición antes de que acabara mi año. Candy tiene un asunto pendiente conmigo.

\- No, con quien tienes un asunto pendiente es conmigo – dijo casi arrastrándolo hacia la salida. – ¿Qué rayos quieres con ella?

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, ¿o tienes alguna razón que demuestre lo contrario?

\- Ella es mi familia...

\- Ambos sabemos que ese no es tu motivo, conmigo no tienes que fingir Archibald.

\- Candy no ha conocido más que el sufrimiento hasta ahora, tanto mi hermano como yo queremos que sea feliz, y _tú y yo_ estaremos de acuerdo que eres incapaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y supones que tú sí puedes hacerla feliz?

\- ¿¡Acaso sabes algo de ella!? ¡Yo la conozco mucho mejor! – Archie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que la rabia se quedara bajo control – Tú no sabes cuánto sufrió ella al ver morir a mi primo, nadie como yo conoce sus penas, yo comparto su dolor.

\- Lo sé – respondió Terrence – ella no habla sobre eso cuando está conmigo, pero a diferencia de lo que tú crees, Candy no es una chica débil. Puede ser que tú conozcas su historia personal, yo no creo conocer sus penas y sus dolores, esa no es la Candy que me ha dejado ver porque ella en el fondo cree en su propia fuerza. Sé que a partir de hoy ella vive mirando hacia adelante. La Candy que yo veo, es ese tipo de persona y tú no la puedes proteger más.

\- Si tú la lastimas yo estaré a su lado y te haré arrepentirte de cualquier mal que le hayas podido causar.

\- Eso no pasará, ninguna de esas cosas.

\- ¡Archie! Aquí estás, tenemos que cubrir a Candy, se me ocurre un plan – dijo Stear poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano – Hola Terrence.

\- Qué tal, _inventor_. ¿Estás lista _Pecosa_...? Quiero decir, Señorita Andley.

\- Vámonos Terry, antes de que el radar de Eliza te detecte. Stear, Archie, confío en ustedes.

\- Terry, asegúrate de cuidarla y ver que ella esté bien. No lleguen más allá de las dos, es la hora en la que la Tía suele pedir que se cierren las puertas tras un evento fuera de casa.

Stear tuvo que empujar a su hermano para que comenzara a caminar y los miró irse pidiendo a Dios estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

El ambiente en la calle era más que festivo, todos reían y vestían sus ropas de celebración para recibir el Año Nuevo. Candy no sabía a donde se dirigía Terry, él no se lo dijo, pero estaba muy contenta por no haberse quedado en la gala. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, lo opuesto a la sensación de pertenencia que experimentaba estando cerca de _T.G_.

Bordeando el río parecía que se dirigían hacia el sur. La luna se reflejaba sobre el Tamesis dándole una atmósfera especial.

\- Qué hermosa vista – se dio la vuelta ella para mirarlo, – Muy romántica – cubriéndose la boca con la mano en cuanto esas palabras escaparon de ella.

Candy no tenía la intención de decirle a él ninguna indirecta, solo hablaba de lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Yo no quise decir eso... lo que quise decir es... Yo... – trató de explicarse antes de que Terry se burlara de ella.

\- Sé de un lugar desde donde la vista se puede apreciar aún más hermosa – contrariamente a lo que esperaba, fue lo único que él dijo.

Los minutos pasaron muy lentamente, Candy no se atrevía a confiar en su boca así que permaneció en silencio hasta que aparcaron frente al South Western House, un complejo de restaurante y hotel que tenía en su interior un salón de baile bastante popular entre la gente rica.

\- ¿Puedo ver sus boletos, señor? Les dijo el host en cuanto salieron del elevador que los llevó a la terraza.

\- No tenemos boletos.

\- Me temo que necesitan boletos para la cena de esta noche...

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más, el administrador del lugar apareció súbitamente – Joven Grandchester... señor... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Es maravilloso verlo acompañándonos esta noche. Por favor, pasen, sus asientos están listos.

Candy se veía bastante confundida, estaba segura de que esta no era la noche que Terry había planeado para ellos pero debía esperar a que el mesero los dejara a solas para preguntarle. Ambos fueron conducidos a una de las esquinas del lugar donde podía apreciarse una vista panorámica del muelle de Southampton.

Tras ofrecerles algunas bebidas el mesero por fin se marchó.

\- Cuidado con la champaña, _señorita Pecas_ , no quiero que termines perdiendo los zapatos antes de tiempo.

\- Terry, ¿cómo pudiste conseguir un lugar aquí? Se puede ver que ha sido completamente reservado para esta noche.

Él le dio un sorbo a su bebida – Ser hijo de un Duque tiene sus ventajas... Pero no siempre será así, estoy decidido a forjarme mi propio futuro. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me gustaría hacer.

El chico calló unos instantes dándole un sorbo a su copa para sencillamente declamar: " _El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos, con tal de que me quieras que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor..."*¹_

\- ¿¡Actuar!? ¡Terry! Sería maravillosos que pudieras seguir tu sueño.

\- Y tú Candy, ¿cuál es tu sueño?

\- Mmm bueno, mi sueño ha sido siempre el mismo, yo quisiera ayudar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Lane. Estoy pensando que incluso podría ser enfermera.

\- ¡Nuestro Dios se apiade de tus pacientes!

\- ¡Terry!

\- Estoy mintiendo, me encantaría que cuidaras de mí – sonrió bajando la mirada a su copa – Ambos podríamos hacer eso en Nueva York. ¿Sabes?... estoy convencido de que haremos ese viaje juntos... hacia América.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio uno al lado de otro mientras el resto de la gente comenzaba a aplaudir, varias personas comenzaron a tomar sus copas para el primer brindis del año.

La banda encargada de la música se detuvo y el host volvió a aparecer tomando alegremente el micrófono y comenzando la cuenta regresiva – "Diez, nueve, ocho..."

Mirando como todos se animaban, Candy tomó una campanilla y comenzó a hacerla sonar mientras sonreía divertida. Definitivamente este lugar era mucho más divertido que esa solemne gala.

\- Tres, dos, uno...

\- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! – coreó ella a la par.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, ni en mil años se lo habría esperado. Terry la había jalado hacia sus brazos y ahora la estaba besando.

Cuando la dejó ir todo era tan confuso; la gente seguía gritando y abrazándose, al tiempo que la banda comenzaba a tocar _Auld Lang Syne_. El confeti seguía volando entre ellos dos, ella simplemente no entendía lo que había sucedido, quizás lo había soñado...

Pero esa sensación pulsante en sus labios no la dejaba terminar de creerlo.

Terry leyendo las dudas en su rostro se encargó de borrarlas besándola de nuevo, tierna y largamente. A ella ya no le importó más si su corazón explotaba entre sus brazos. No era la primera vez que él la besaba y sin embargo, tenía el sabor de un primer beso.

Tantas cosas pasaron después. Ahora le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo y quería seguir besándolo.

\- He querido volver a hacer esto por tanto tiempo – le murmuró él al oído.

Ella levantó su mano y el corazón de Terry se congeló por un segundo. Cerrando uno de sus ojos y apretando la mandíbula, él esperó lo peor, pero ella solo acarició su mejilla.

Entendiendo el mensaje, él tomó su mano y le dio la vuelta para depositar un suave beso sobre sus dedos y otro en su palma. El corazón de ella se derritió.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de todo lo que sentía por él?

Él la miró a los ojos – Candy, no sé si puedas creerme, pero esta noche quiero que hagamos una promesa... – Terry le extendió su mano y ella la tomó para que la dirigiera hacia el ventanal donde los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la noche en el puerto. Parecía como si fuera de día, como si fuera un sol en invierno.

\- Terry, ¿ves ese espacio libre en el puerto?

\- Sí, es el espacio que ocupan los trasatlánticos – dijo él confundido por la interrupción.

\- Ahí será donde ambos abordaremos el barco que nos llevará a casa.

\- Me has leído la mente _Pecas_... – la sonrisa de Terry se volvió deslumbrante.

\- Pero tienes que dejar de ponerme apodos y llamarme a través de ellos cada vez que te place, o la señorita Pony tendrá una peor opinión de ti de la que tenemos todos.

\- No creo que pueda tener una opinión peor francamente... pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

\- Siendo así, nuestra historia comienza ahora.

\- Una historia no tiene comienzo ni fin, arbitrariamente uno elige el momento desde el cual mira hacia atrás o hacia adelante (...) ² y como quiera que sea, quiero que sea contigo.

Ellos se abrazaron con fuerza, sosteniéndose uno al otro y aferrándose a esa noche haciéndola eterna.

* * *

Casi un año después, un alto y gallardo joven abordaba el Mauritania llevando tomada de su brazo a una joven rubia y pecosa, llevando consigo sus sueños y la firme idea de conseguirlos juntos, uno al lado del otro construyendo un lazo inseparable frente a la adversidad.

FIN

* * *

Notas:

 _¹_ Pasaje de Romeo y Julieta.

² El fin del romance de Graham Greene.

Queridísimas todas, me ha ganado el tiempo y no podré agradecerle a cada una como siempre lo hago pero lo tengo pendiente para esta primer semana de nuestro brillante 2019, por lo que republicaré. Reciban este año con mucha esperanza, la vida es como nosotros la vemos, y deseo de corazón que todos sus sueños de Año Nuevo se conviertan en una realidad. Gracias a todas mis conocidas ya de antes que se tomaron la molestia de escribir, y a aquellas nuevas conocidas, nos leemos pronto con una nueva historia.

Gracias a Canulita Pech que nos animó a escribir esta noche, que nos augure un año lleno de C&T.

¡Feliz Noche vieja y feliz 2019!


End file.
